Lie After Lie
by Lu82
Summary: It’s the sequel to ‘ 2 people and 7 days ‘. The title says everything
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY EASTER! Here's the sequel I had promised: LIE AFTER LIE (Sequel to " 2 PEOPLE AND 7 DAYS") Author: Lu 

_Main Characters: Buffy/Spike_

_Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me_

_Feedback__: I'd like it_

_Setting: Season 4, after "Pangs"(But Oz didn't leave)_

_Summary: It's the sequel to ' 2 people and 7 days '. The title says everything_

PART 1

It was two days since her mother had come back, it was two days since also Willow, Xander and the rest of the Scoobies had come back; but most of all it was three days since Buffy had seen or heard from Spike.

She laid on her bed; watching the portrait he had done for her, staring in a melancholy mood at the phone, wondering when it would have rung.

Finally, it rang.

" Hello?" she answered, picking it up at the first ring.

" Hi Buffy, it's Giles!"

"Hey Giles! Wassup?"

" I must tell you something…"

" About what?"

" Spike."

" Spike? What? Has he escaped?"

She knew very well what he would have said to her, so she was glad that he was saying that on the phone instead of in front of her; otherwise she would have laughed in his face: she wasn't so good at lying.

"No, he hasn't escaped; but he carries on blathering that maybe his chip works only with humans and living things. He said he heard two soldiers of the Initiative saying that. So, now he wants to find out if it's true: I would go to the Graveyard with him, but I must do an important research .."

" Don't say anything else. I'll go with him, although I'm not very happy to see him again so soon, but don't worry, I'll do. See ya tonight!" she said, hanging up.

She would have run there as soon as the sun went down, but she wouldn't have struck Giles as the reluctant type.

So, after dinner she made herself ready to go out.

After ten minutes she was already at Giles'.

" Buffy, come in!" her Watcher invited her.

" Hi, is he already awake?" she asked.

" Why don't you come here and judge it personally?" Spike replied with a sneer.

" I see you're awake!" she said, acting annoyed.

" I didn't miss you, Slayer!" he exclaimed.

" I didn't miss you more, Vampire!" she struck back.

" No, I didn't miss you more!" he insisted.

They both knew the real meaning of those words.

" While you two are establishing who didn't miss whom the most, I go do my research!" Giles informed, going to his room.

Buffy began untying Spike, taking a look around.

" Mm.. Giles seems far away.." she observed.

"Have you got something in mind?" he smiled, putting her on his lap.

" Maybe it's the same thing you've got in yours!" she smiled, bringing her mouth closer to his; but before they could make contact, he backed all of a sudden.

" Giles is coming, Giles' coming!" he warned her in a whisper, before pushing her away.

Unintentionally, he used too much strength and he sent her to the opposite corner of the room.

" Ops, sorry pet!" he apologized, before his chip operated.

Coming in, Giles saw Buffy on the floor and Spike, already unchained, who was clutching his head in pain.

" Ouch!" they both exclaimed in unison.

" What are you doing?" Giles burst out.

" He shoved me!" she explained first, getting up.

" Because.. she.. she pinched me while she was unchaining me!" he justified.

" Just because he insulted me!"

" You insulted me first!" he watched her.

" Anyway Giles, do you need something?" she asked, trying to change argument.

" I just wanted to tell you to try at least twice before verify if the chip really doesn't work with demons, ok?"

They both nodded, ready to go out.

" Fine! Now I come back to my books; I just hope you two won't act anymore like three years old children!" Giles scolded them.

And then the two headed towards the Cemetery.

" Me pinching you? Could you say anything more childish?"

" Sorry luv. I didn't know what to say; it just came out of my mouth before I could realize what I was saying… anyway, it worked!" he smiled.

" Yeah, it seems so! Now, wanna do the real stuff?" she said, taking a look around.

" No one is gonna arrive.." and she caressed his shoulder covered in leather.

" We'd better take advantage of that!" he said kissing her savagely, falling on the ground with her.

And they stayed there for a long time.

" Well, by now you're supposed to fight at least four demons.. I guess we should come back.." she suggested, trying to get up and to put in her clothes again, but he pulled her to him.

" You know.. this discovery must have made me so happy that I'm sure Giles will understand if I chose to wait for another couple of fiends to hurt.." he explained kissing her.

" Ok, my insatiable guy!" she giggled, messing up his hair.

They didn't notice the passing of the time; she realized first.

" Shit! Giles will kill me. It's 2 : 00 a. m. and I promised we would be back for midnight, hurry up!" she ordered.

They got dressed again as quickly as possible and ran away.

" Have you got the slightest idea of what I've been through? I thought it was happened something scary, you could advice me!" an enraged Giles yelled at the two blondes, mostly to the girl.

" I know, I'm terribly sorry, It's just that first we had to wait an eternity for any demon to show up and then, after killing the first vampire, Spike got a real kick out of it and he didn't wanna stop anymore. So, we've lost the notion of time. Sorry, it won't happen again, I promise!" Buffy apologized.

" I wish. So, I guess you had got well-founded suspicious!" Giles changed argument, turning to Spike.

" Yeah. That means tomorrow I'll find my new crypt! I would have done tonight, but sunrise is too near now.."

" Yeah, it's very late. I'd better come home. So, see ya tomorrow!" Buffy said.

" Do you mean you're going to go with him?" Giles asked perplexed.

" Of course! I must know where he's hiding. It's a Slayer thing.. you should know.."

" Hey, you're slowing down, Watcher!" the blond teased him and Giles confined himself to look daggers at him.

" You're right, Buffy. We all would better know where to find him to control him: chip or not, I don't trust him!"

" Me too, Giles. That's why I must go with him, and believe me, the only idea makes me sick, damn Slayer duties!" she complained, going out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike had managed to find a new crypt, far away from the place where he was sure there was the hiding of the Initiative, and he had tried his best to make it as comfortable as he could.

By mutual consent, he had allowed Buffy to tell Giles and the Scoobies where he was, just to arouse no suspicion.

Buffy had also let them know that Spike had suggested her a sort of deal: he would have helped her to patrol if she had helped him to defend from the Initiative and from his former friends and even his former minions, which by then saw him as a traitor.

She had explained also that, although that pissed her off, she needed Spike to find out all she could about the mysterious Initiative.

Even if a little puzzled, her friends seemed to understand.

What they couldn't even imagine was that her patrols weren't so long as she made them believe: she just preferred to spend the left time with Spike, in his crypt.

Besides, she showed up at the Bronze as more as she could, not to make her friends worry.

She didn't like deceiving everyone so bad, but for that moment she had no choice.

TBC

I hope you'll like it


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Inuxkagfan, Penguins Took My Sanity, guardqueen22 (yayy! A new reader, I'm so happy you like them both so far, dear!) , spbangel, thank you so very, very much!

Here's the newpart:

Warning: Once again, I'm gonna use some lyrics from two song, 'Blood, Sex and Booze' and 'PopRocks&Coke ' by Greenday (awwwww ) . I hope no one has already used this one, if it's so, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do any plagiarism.. please, don't delete my fanfiction !

PART 2  
(Lyrics taken from "Blood Sex and Booze" and " PopRocks&Coke", both by Greenday. )

That was one of those nights, but leaving home Buffy found Willow on her way.  
" Buffy, I've found you just in time!"  
" Why? What happened?"  
" Oh, nothing, don't worry! It's just that I want you to come to the Bronze tonight: Oz and his group are going to play!"  
" Well, I've already seen them playing.. not that they're not good, they're great.."  
"Yeah, I know.. but tonight they're gonna do some new stuff, it's real cool, you can't miss it!" Willow said, a bit too excited.

Buffy didn't seem to believe her much: Willow hadn't ever cared much about the fact her friends saw Oz playing, and she had never been so persistent.  
" Well, I'll try to be there, ok?" the blonde promised.  
" Ok, don't take too long. Now, where are you going?"  
" I'm going to Sp.." Buffy started replying, but she was so lost in thought that she was about to reveal everything.  
".. spoil the fun to demons, as always!" she corrected herself immediately.

" You always work, it's not right; you should have more fun! Hope to see ya later!"  
" I'll try, promise. Bye."  
Neither Willow seemed too convinced by her friend's words: she was too much in high spirits to go to a simple banal patrol.  
In fact, Buffy was beside herself with curiosity , because Spike had told her that he had got a surprise for her and she hadn't done anything but wondering what it was all day long.  
That night there would have been no patrol.

" Finally, you're here!" Spike greeted her when he saw her coming in his crypt.  
" Do you remember our conversation 'bout my hobbies?"  
" Sure.." she answered, then she gasped.  
" You mean that.."  
" Exactly!" he replied showing her an electric guitar.  
" I've found it at the dump!" he explained.

She watched the guitar with great attention, then she looked at him and finally at the guitar once again.  
She narrowed her eyes.  
" It seems too much new for being in a dump! Honestly, have you stolen it?"  
" 'Stolen' is such a big word! Let's say that I went to the Music Store, and after seeing my yellow eyes and pointy teeth the sales clerk seemed very willingly to give the guitar to me free. Sometimes people can be so generous!" he said with the most innocent of the looks.  
" Spike!" she exclaimed with a blaming tone, crossing her arms.

" What? I didn't bloody kill anyone.. and I also have a Big Bad reputation to defend!" he justified, making her smile.  
" So, why don't you sing to me something?"  
" Don't expect anything of sodding Boy Bands and stuff like that!"  
" I don't. Just bring me in your Punk Rock Crazy World!" she said, sitting on his coffin.  
" Who knows? You might like that!" he smiled, verifying that the guitar was tuned correctly.  
" Show starts!" he warned, starting playing a song he liked a lot.  
Since the first note, Buffy began moving her head, following the rhythm.

_Waiting in a room  
All dressed up and bound and gagged  
To a chair  
It's so unfair_

Buffy almost laughed: those lyrics sounded very familiar to her.

_I won't dare a move, for the pain  
She puts me through  
It's what I need  
So, make it bleed_

Buffy was fascinated by every single change of chord of his. She had to admit that Spike was a really good player and a fantastic great singer, too.

_I'm in distress, oh Mistress  
I confess, so do it one more time  
These handcuffs are too tight, well  
You know I will obey, so please  
Don't make me beg  
For more Blood, Sex and Booze you give me  
Some say I'm disturbed  
But it's what I deserve, another lesson  
To be learned, from a girl called kill_

He finished, eager to know what she thought about it.  
She started clapping.  
" You're wonderful, really! And I liked the rhythm, too! Maybe that song 's a bit violent, no doubt you love it!" she said ironically.

" Anyway, couldn't you sing to me something a little more romantic? After all, you're supposed to serenade me!" she asked, without expecting much from him.

But he surprised her.  
" I've got the special one! It makes me think of you every time I listen to it, since when I heard it first, and it was a long time ago. Hope you'll feel the same.." he said, moving the guitar lever to get a more acoustic sound.

In fact, since the simple intro, Buffy realized it was a sweeter song.. and she hadn't heard the lyrics yet!

_Where you go, you know I'll be there  
If you go far, you know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see ya there  
You name the place, you know I'll be there  
You name the time, you know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere,  
So I'll see ya there_

Those lyrics and most of all his silken voice send Buffy to ecstasy.  
He was right: that song seemed to be written for them: after all, Spike had always been there for her; no matter if at the beginning only to try to kill her!  
And even if sometimes he had left the town, then he had always come back.  
And through that song he was making a solemn promise to her: he wouldn't have ever left her, anymore.

_I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there, not far behind  
I'll be there, keep in mind  
I'll be there for you  
When there's a true, you know I'll be there_

Suddenly the sound turned into pure rock and Buffy seemed even happy: she was definitely starting to like that kind of music, and she got up, starting to jump and wag.  
That delighted Spike.

_Among the lies, you know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere,  
So I'll see ya there  
I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there, not far behind  
I'll be there, keep in mind  
I'll be there for you_

During the musical bridge he approached her playing and she danced, rubbing herself against him.

_If you should fall, you know I'll be there  
To catch your call, you know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere,  
So I'll see ya there  
I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there, not far behind  
I'll be there, keep in mind  
I don't care_

The sound came back melodic and his eyes never left hers 'till the end of the song.

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you_

That time there was no clapping: she simply pulled him to her for a long passionate kiss.  
" I was dating a rock star and I didn't even know that!"  
" Well pet, if you behave I'll give you my autograph.." he said putting the guitar on the coffin and kissing her tenderly; then he threw her on his bed, without activating the chip: they both knew that in that gesture there wasn't any intention to hurt her.  
".. and maybe something more!" he said, straddling her, pressing his body against hers.  
" Pig!" she giggled kissing him, while they were taking off each other clothes.

When they finished she glanced at her watch.  
" Damn! It's nearly 11 : 00 p.m., I must go to the Bronze, I promised Willow I'd pop around.."  
" Ducks, you can't carry on that way, you're tiring you too much, you should tell them 'bout us!" he said, concern in his eyes.  
" I know, but not now… I'm too afraid.."

" To lose them!" he finished her sentence, looking hurt.  
" No, to lose you !" she clarified hugging him.  
" One day they'll know, I promise, but not now.." she said coming out the crypt.

And then she came back running.  
" I almost forgot: tomorrow mom leaves again. D'you know what it means? My house is free!" she smiled.  
" I'll be back for 11 : 00 p.m. 'bout, just the time to show up to my friends, then I'll found a way to leave. See ya there, ok?"  
" Sure, sunshine!" he replied kissing her goodbye.

" Hi guys! I've been as quick as possible!" Buffy exclaimed, reaching the Bronze running and sitting at her friend's table, between Willow and Anya.  
" Wassup, anything new?"  
" You've just missed the opportunity to get into a really cute guy's pants!" Anya answered, shocking everyone.

" Wh-what?" Buffy asked dumbfounded.  
" Oh! She just wanted to say that Riley was here until few minutes ago.." Willow clarified.  
"Riley?" Buffy asked even more dumbfounded.  
" Hello? Riley, that light brown haired nice guy you have recently met at University.."

" Willow, I know who Riley is, the question is why was he here? Unless.. sure! You have a hand in it; that's why you wanted me to be here tonight, am I right?" the blonde asked.  
" Ok, you're right. It's just that he's got a thing for you and I decided to help him! You seem almost angry with me!"

" I'm not angry, Will, you've been very nice. It's just that I didn't expected it!"  
" I think you should date a guy and you and him could be a wonderful couple!" Willow explained excited for her friend.  
" Anyway, I'm glad he hadn't found me.. I'm not interested.." Buffy tried to explain.  
" Why not? I don't understand, you seemed to like him a lot.."

" Maybe at the beginning, but now I've changed my mind. Thanks anyway, Will!"  
" Suit yourself! I mean.. he's cute, he's intelligent, and he seems a real good guy.. what's wrong with him?" the red grumbled perplexed.

-- Simple: he's not Spike! -- Buffy thought with a smile, shrugging her shoulders.

No one talked 'bout it anymore for the rest of the night.  
" It's getting late, guys. I must go!" Buffy said watching the clock.  
Willow offered to go with her.

On their way back home, Buffy couldn't help humming the last song Spike had played for her, singing the lyrics she remembered.

Willow noticed that.  
" Buffy, you carry on singing that song, why?"  
" Uh? Well, it's stuck in my mind, it's not my fault!" she justified.  
" Where have you heard it? "  
" I heard it at Sp.. 'Special Music For You', a new radio station I've found casually. I began listening to that song and now I adore it!" Buffy explained, praising herself for finding a so brilliant answer.

" Anyway, I recognized the song, a punk-rock group sings that.. since when do you like punk-rock music?" Willow asked surprised.  
" It's not so bad, after all.. and anyway, can't I change my tastes in music?" Buffy replied.  
" Hey, I'm arrived home. Thank you again for the night. See you tomorrow, goodnight!" Buffy greeted her, dashing to her house: she couldn't have stood another question from her friend.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, more funny lies in next chapter ..

Now I'm gonna update also 'If you are me.. ' ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Guardqueen22, inuxkagfan, thank you so very, very much!

This should be fun.. at least I wish..

PART 3

Buffy was dancing with her friends at the Bronze, carrying on watching her watch: there were few minutes to 11:00 p.m., she had to invent something.  
" Well guys, I think I'll go back home!" she informed everyone.  
" So soon?" Willow commented .  
" Yeah Buffy, the night is still young, you should know it better than us!" Xander exclaimed.  
She smiled.  
" It's only that I feel a bit tired, I had a hard day. See ya tomorrow, 'night guys!"   
" ' Night Buffy!" they greeted her in unison.

Due to the stalker he was, Buffy was sure that Spike was already in her room, that he had let in from her window.  
Instead, she found him behind the tree near her house, smoking a cigarette.  
" Hello cutie!" he greeted her, tossing the cigarette.  
" Were you waiting for me like any normal guy?" she asked surprised.  
" Well, what's wrong? Can't I act like a normal guy?"  
" You're not normal!"  
" Neither are you, pet!" he sneered.  
" Touché!" she smiled.  
" Anyway, normal or not, are you going to come in?" she said, opening the door.

(In the Meantime)

The two couple at the Bronze were sat, talking about Buffy.  
" It's not right, she always misses the fun. We should ask Giles to let her patrol less; after all, Spike can do it, that's what she said!" Willow commented, hugged to her boyfriend.  
" Well, maybe she doesn't trust him enough to let him do it alone and she's right!" Oz said, caressing her hair.  
Xander broke the kiss with Anya to speak.  
" Yeah, we can't expect anything good from Dead Boy Jr.!"  
" Anyway, I'm worried for Buffy, she seems so odd, she is kind of careless.." Willow said.  
" So careless that she has even forgotten here her jacket!" Anya exclaimed, picking it up from the floor.  
It must have been slipped from the bench.

(In the meantime)

Spike and Buffy wanted to reach her bedroom, but they ended up on the sofa one upon the other.  
He put his lighter and packet of cigarettes on the other sofa and he took off his coat.

" Well, less trouble than usual tonight: you don't even wear the jacket!" he observed chuckling and he tried to pull her tank top off, but she sprang up all of the sudden.  
" Damn! It's true! I forgot it at the Bronze..".

The bell rang at the same time.  
" It must be my friends who came here to give me it back!" she said, getting nervous.  
She took his coat and threw it at him.  
" Run to my bedroom, I think they won't go there; if they do.. you know where the window is!" she ordered and he disappeared.

She opened the door, trying to look relaxed.  
" Hey guys, come in!" she invited them.  
" Buffy, you forgot.."  
" I know, Will. In fact I was about to go back.."  
" Lucky for you, you don't have to!" Xander informed, giving the jacket back to her.  
" Thank you so much!"

" So, how are you?" Willow asked.  
" Oh, I fell better; maybe I just needed a bit of relax!" she explained, inviting them to sit.   
After all, she couldn't kick them out!

Sitting, Xander felt something under him and Buffy remembered too late what it was: Xander held a packet of cigarettes and a lighter and he was watching Buffy questioningly, as the rest of the group.  
Without thinking twice, she snatched the packet and the lighter from his hands.

" Ok guys, you've found out everything!" she said, opening the packet and putting a cigarette in her mouth, lighting it.  
" I've begun a week ago and it seems that I can't stop!" she explained, taking a drag and starting coughing like mad.

" Buffy, I can make a spell to make you stop!"  
" Thank you, Will (coughing), but it's something I gotta (coughing) do by my will power. I think I can do it!" she said, holding the cigarette between her fingers.  
" I mean, it's so unhealthy, I'll quit right now!" so, she tossed her cigarette, stepping it under her shoe.

" Alright! That's the spirit!" Anya incited her.  
" Please, don't say anything to Giles and most of all to mom! I'll try my best to never do it again!" she begged them.  
" Well, now we'd better go.. maybe I should take this with me!" Willow said, taking the packet.  
" No!" Buffy yelled, thinking about Spike's reaction.

Willow watched her, scolding her with her eyes.  
" I mean, it's too easy if you do that for me. You're treating me like I was an addicted! This is a battle I must fight alone. You can leave here that packet, I promise, you'll never see me smoking anymore. Plus, I wanna be the one to throw it away, it will prove to myself that I won!" Buffy justified, taking it gently from her friend 's hands.  
" Ok, Buffy. But if you try.."  
" I won't, you can trust me, Willow!" she assured, opening the door.  
" Thank you all for the visit. See ya tomorrow; I'll be the same old Buffy you know and love, no more smoke for me!" she guaranteed once again.

When she was sure they all were on their way, she went upstairs to her room.  
" Did you hear everything, didn't you?"  
" Yeah, I've also seen that. I couldn't help watching, it was such a funny show!" Spike laughed.  
" Fine, 'cause now you owe me a lung!" she burst out, throwing the packet and the lighter against him.  
" Sorry pet, I'll be more careful!"  
" I wish! I don't fancy smoking, it's your habit, not mine!" she said.

" Fine, 'cause I never want to see you smoking anymore, it's not good for you!" he said seriously, his hand flowing through her hair.  
"Don't worry! I won't bloody do that anymore!"  
" Uh! Are you stealing my words, now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Buffy smiled.  
" Shut up and kiss me!"  
" Come here, Tobacco-Girl!" he said, kissing and taking her in his arms.  
And between kisses, they ended up in bed.

Buffy fell asleep in his arms, Spike watched her for a while, then he looked at his watch and got up.  
" Wher ya goin?" Buffy slurred half asleep when she felt only the mattress under her hand.  
" Sunrise is near, pet. I must go!" he explained, fastening his jeans.

" Stay!" she said, opening her eyes and watching him.  
" I've closed every window and I don't plan to receive any visit tomorrow. Mom won't be back 'till tomorrow night, so there's no reason to leave now. Plus, I miss you, William!"  
" I'm right here, baby!" he replied puzzled.  
She smiled.

" I miss you the day after! Awaking in your arms, watching you sleeping.. I miss that!" she confessed, while he came back under the sheets with her, smiling and holding her tight.  
" You have no idea of how much I hoped you would have said that!" he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
" I'll stay, but now sleep sunshine, ok? ".  
Her only answer, she snuggled happily against his chest, putting an arm around his waist and closing her eyes.

The morning after she was happy to wake up in his comfortable arms.  
And as she used to do, at sunset she went to her room, watching Spike sleeping for a while, she could have watched him for hours.

Then she decided to awake him pressing softly her lips to his.  
" Hun, I must go and you 'd better go, too. Mom will be here in a couple of hours. I promised I would have spent the whole night with my friends at the Bronze, I'm sorry. Anyway, can you do the patrol alone, can't you?"  
" Sure! Kicking bad-demon-ass is the second best way to spend my time.." he said, playing with a lock of her hair.  
"… the first one is you!" and he sealed his lips with hers.  
She smiled, kissing him back.

She spent a nice and quiet night with her friends, and they were happy to notice that she hadn't smoked anymore.

At the end of the night, instead of coming back home immediately, Xander decided to go to the Graveyard to meet Spike.  
He arrived there while he was dusting a vampire.

" So, it's true: now you play the Good Hero!" the brunette exclaimed.  
" Hey, don't get the wrong idea, I'm still evil!" the blond clarified.  
" Anyway, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

" I don't trust you! I don't understand why you are helping Buffy so willingly!" Xander commented, narrowing his eyes.  
" I don't do that willingly, I have no choice! It's dust or be dusted, and, if you don't mind, I bloody prefer the first chance!" the vampire justified.  
" Then, you know.. I could take an enormous advantage of this situation.." he added with an evil sneer.

" What do you mean?" the brunette asked nervously.  
" Simple: if I spend so much time with Bu.. the Slayer, I'll end up to know every single move of hers, even her weak point. It's normal stuff between mortal enemies, and you have no idea 'bout how much heat there's between me and the Slayer!"

" Heat!" Xander repeated in disbelief.  
Spike didn't even realize what he had said.  
" Have I just said 'Heat'? Bloody hell, I mean 'Hate', HATE, lots of bloody hate!" he clarified immediately.

" Have you heard that noise?" the bleached blond asked, looking behind a bush. " It must be another demon!"  
" I didn't hear anything and.." Xander replied, looking at the same direction, but when he turned Spike was nowhere to be found.  
" He must have gone insane!" he said, coming back home.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it

Next chapter will be the last one.. told you it was a short fic.. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Guardqueen22, spbangel thank you so very, very much!

Here's the last part:

PART 4

As every night, Xander, Anya, Willow and Oz were at the Bronze. Each of the two couples was engaged in a passionate kiss.  
" I don't like doing that when Buffy 's around, it might upset her!" Willow said.

So, once again they ended up talking about their friend.  
" I'm sorry that she has to patrol even tonight! Anyway, I don't know what' happening to her.." Xander commented.  
" Yeah, she seems so absent… and she always tries to isolate.. "Oz said. " As if she's hiding something from us.."  
" Maybe she has got a boyfriend!" Anya exclaimed.

Willow considered that.  
" It could be, but why couldn't she tell us, why should she hide that?" she wondered and no one gave an answer.

(In the meantime)

Buffy was at Spike's crypt.  
" I'm ready!"  
" Ready for what, sweetie?"  
" I'm ready to tell my friends about us, William!"  
" Really?" he smiled, happy that she had decided to face them.

" Yeah, tomorrow I'll tell them everything. I can't go on fooling everyone so bad, it's not right!" she explained, approaching him. " But tonight I don't wanna think about that. Let's just enjoy this night!" she said leaning for the kiss, but he stopped.

" Because this night could be the last one we spend together, couldn't it?" he wondered worried.  
She smiled.  
" No! No matter what happens, I don't give up you!" she clarified, amazing him.  
She caressed his hair with both of her hands.

" Just because this could be the last night we spend secretly. Tomorrow will change everything: I wanna stay with you openly!" she admitted, kissing him.  
" As long as it's not too much openly.. you know, the little sunlight problem I have.. " he joked, kissing her back.

" Then, we gotta celebrate!" he smirked.  
" Have you got any special idea, Big Bad?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
His only answer, he departed, opening a drawer.  
" Maybe…" he said with a sneer, showing her a pair of handcuffs.  
" Pervert!" she insulted him.  
" Ok, Never mind!" he said, putting them back in the drawer.  
" Wait!" she exclaimed.  
He took them, turning to her with a knowing smile.  
" I … have not said.. I don't wanna.. try.. " she confessed, blushing.  
He smirked.  
" That's my girl!"

(In the meantime)

Suddenly Xander began laughing.

" Wassup?" Anya asked.  
" Oh, nothing. I was just thinking 'bout yesterday night: I went to Spike and guess what? We were talking and he said that I could have no idea of how much heat there's between him and Buffy. Heat instead of Hate ! Isn't it the funniest thing you've ever heard? " he said, starting to laugh again, but the others became thoughtful.  
" Why isn't anyone laughing?" he asked perplexed.

" She isolates just and always during the night.. " Oz commented.  
" Well, that could definitely be something she wants to keep from us.." Anya added.  
" Hey no, wait a minute! Don't you think that the packet of cigarettes.." Xander began asking, but he was so shocked he didn't manage to finish the question.

" And there's more!" Willow exclaimed, almost screaming.  
" Now she suddenly likes punk-rock music, but I thought it was only a change of taste! But now.. if I also think 'bout all the times she stutters when she says something beginning with 'sp'… there are too many coincidences, do I need to say more?"  
" No, C'mon! It can't be.. there must be something wrong.." Xander commented sceptic.  
" There's only a way to find out: it's not hard to guess where she could be now!" Willow exclaimed, departing with them all.

Spike didn't even feel them letting in his crypt and heading to his bedroom: he was too busy with Buffy!  
So, the four guys saw a show that cleared up all their doubts: they saw from behind a shirtless Spike straddling Buffy, handcuffed to his bed. He was intent on unbuttoning her shirt, while she raised her hips against his, moaning.

" OH, MY GOD!" the four yelled in unison.  
Buffy and Spike started with wide eyes.  
When she saw them, she said the most stupid thing she could say.

" It's not as it looks like!" then she turned to Spike.  
" And you, set me free now!" she ordered.

" Well, it looks like you two are going to have some great wild, wild sex!" Anya commented.  
" Then, it's as it looks like!" Spike smirked, before Buffy 's elbow connected with his stomach, so strong that he fell from the bed.

That was a long deep silent among everyone, and then Anya talks first.  
" Have you seen that?" she turned to Xander.  
" They were using handcuffs; we've never tried that, we should, it sounds so fun.."

She watched Buffy and Spike: she had buttoning her shirt again, and he had pulled a t-shirt on; they had departed from the bed, but they were still close each other.  
" Is it fun, guys?" Anya asked them. They gave an understanding gaze and they couldn't help smiling.

" Honey, it's not the right moment to talk 'bout that.." Xander explained to her, but then he felt all the others' eyes on him.  
" …and there will be no right moment, anyway!" he added.

" Hello? We have just found Spike and Buffy together and all you're doing is talk 'bout handcuffed foreplays!" Willow exclaimed, surprising everyone.  
" C'mon, Buffy. It's time to tell the truth: how long has this story been going on? " she asked, crossing her arms.

" Well, ma-maybe ..a-a month.." the blonde stuttered and then she heard Spike clearing his throat.  
" It's a month, five days and (looking at his watch) two hours 'bout.." he clarified.

" Wow, Mr. Precision!" Buffy exclaimed watching him amazed.  
He took her hands in his.  
" You know, special things should be remembered even in the slightest details…"  
And then he kissed them.  
" …and you're the most special thing I've ever had!"

Buffy smiled sweetly, but she wasn't the only one impressed by his words: Anya and Willow were looking at them, sighing.

" You never talk to me that way!" Anya complained, with a punch on Xander 's shoulder.  
" Well Oz, you never talk much anyway!" Willow commented, rolling her eyes.

Spike and Buffy were about to kiss, then they remembered the situation.

" Willow, you were blaming her, why don't you carry on the blame?" Xander reminded her.  
" Oh, right!" she said, turning again to Buffy.  
" So, you carried on lying so bad to everyone for so long. I can't believe it!" she said angrily.  
" I know and I'm so sorry, Will; but I had no choice. I was so afraid you wouldn't have understood.." she explained.

" I still don't understand!" Oz cut her.  
" Anyway, believe me or not, but tomorrow I would have told you everything, I swear. I couldn't stand lying to you all anymore, trust me!" she said almost crying.

" Well, at least now I know you haven't begun smoking.." Willow commented with a half smile.  
" I got it!" Xander exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Buffy and watching the others.  
" She can't be the real Buffy! She could never ever want Spike; this one must be a clone or something!" he said and then he looked at Spike coldly.  
" Now, tell us where the real Buffy is!"

" Right in front of you, Xan!" Buffy replied annoyed, crossing her arms.  
" It's not easy to explain. I know we were enemies.. but.. lots of things happened.. and I don't regret anything!" she confessed, holding Spike's hand.

" Buffy, are you insane? This is Spike, your Mortal Enemy, trying to kill you, trying to kill us. Ok, now he's chipped, but he's still a demon, an insensitive vampire, open your eyes!" Xander insisted.

" Hey! He's not like all the others, he's special! And if you knew him as now I know him, you wouldn't talk that way.." she defended him.  
" Hey pet, don't picture me so kind and good! I'm still the Big Bad, after all.." he clarified, trying to look at the others coldly with a fierce expression.

" Buffy, think about it! He has not got a soul.." Willow reminded her.  
" You know what? Sometimes a soul means nothing!" she stroke back  
" The world is full of human killers and criminals and they are all soulful people. Plus, there are people with a soul that hurt me bad, think about Parker!" she explained. If she had mentioned also Angel, she would have surely aroused Spike's jealousy and a scene of jealousy from him was the last thing she needed then.

" I got it!" Anya exclaimed.  
" It's just about the sex! I mean, you are very strong, he's very strong, so you are a match and you don't have to worry 'bout hurting each other when you two hump like bunnies.. eeewwwww.. have I really said 'bunnies'? Eeeeewwww.. I did it again!" she said, getting nervous.

Everyone looked at her shocked, but Willow didn't find her idea so stupid.  
" Is that, Buffy? Is the sex stuff?"  
" Hell no!" she clarified, but the peroxide blond looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
" I mean.. it's not just that!" she added.

" There's more: he also gives me comfort when I'm sad, he makes me laugh, if he can he holds me tight when I have bad dreams. And he cares 'bout me, I can tell, he rescued my life once!" she confessed and that impressed her friends.  
" In his arms I feel safe, can you believe that? He's always here for me, he melts my heart 'cause he never stops amazing and also amusing me. He really understands me, always, better than everyone. I trust him as he trusts me, I know he'll never hurt me anymore, and neither you, he had promised and I believe him. Plus he'll never leave me. These are some of the reasons why I love him!" Buffy admitted, almost not realizing it.

" You love him?" the others repeated in unison.  
" You love me!" Spike exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling with joy.  
" I guess so.." she smiled.  
" Oh Buffy, I love you, too! I love you more than everything. I loved you since our first kiss, no, maybe before, but I was too afraid to lose you if I had told you that.." he confessed, caressing his hair.  
" Oh, Spike!" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in front of everyone.

" I should be angry…" Willow commented. "… instead I can't help being happy for her!" she admitted, hugging Oz.

" That scene should make me sick.." Xander said. " .. instead.. I'm kind of .. moved!"  
Buffy parted from Spike.

" Please guys, don't be mad at me! I mean.. Willow, you're becoming a powerful witch and your boyfriend is a werewolf! And Xander, you are engaged with an ex- Vengeance Demon! But I accept all of you, without judging. So, why can't you accept him?" she said, still hugged to the blond vampire.  
" You're right. We owe you that, after all. Anyway, Spike, if you try to hurt her or leave her.."  
" I won't, ever!" he cut him.  
" I'd rather stake myself than make her cry…" he assured so seriously that even Xander believed his word.

" It's ok for me, too. You know what? I'm not so surprised, after all. I had got the feeling that soon or later something would have happened between you two: you are so similar, then both of you have never followed rules.." Willow confessed and they smiled.  
" If it's ok for my baby, it's ok for me, too!" Oz said, wrapping an arm 'round Willow's waist.  
" I also agree.. and I'm still thinking 'bout handcuffs.." Anya exclaimed.

" Guys, I love you!" Buffy said, hugging everyone.  
After a while, the four decided to leave them alone, but Willow didn't depart immediately with the others, she remained there for few minutes again, approaching her best friend.  
" Buffy, if you're happy, I'm happy, too!"  
" I'm happy Will, really!" she said, hugging her once more.

" At least, he doesn't bite you!" the red commented relieved, but the sudden silence of her friend made her change her mind. " Oh my god, he does! How? The chip.."  
" I .. kind of… let him do it…" Buffy explained, blushing.  
".. but just sometimes!" she clarified.  
" Oh!" was all the other girl managed to say.  
" Yeah, and sometimes she bites me back, too!" Spike added smiling.  
" Double ' Oh'!" the red replied.  
" You're not helping, Spike!" Buffy said, blushing even more and hitting his shoulder.  
" Well, I thought this was a ' Whole Truth' time.." he justified with a sneer.  
" Ok, I don't wanna hear 'bout that! I'd better go, bye! Just.. don't.. bite each other too much!" the red implored, departing.

" Well, after all it wasn't so hard!" Buffy commented, caressing his T-shirt covered chest.  
" Now I still have to tell mom and Giles. With mom it will be easy: she has always liked you! Well, saving the first time, when she hit you with that axe.." she laughed at the memory." But Giles will be such a problem!" she added, worried.

" Say it again!" Spike whispered.  
" Giles will be a problem?" she frowned.  
" No!" he chuckled.  
" You know what I wanna hear.." he purred against her neck.  
" Oh, right! I love you, Spike!" she said kissing him.  
" I love you (kiss), I love you (kiss), I l-o-v-e (longer kiss) you!"  
" I love you, Buffy! God, I love you so much!" he murmured lifting and taking her to his bed, placing him upon her.

" Well, we have still a couple of hours before you come back home.." he said, bringing her arms on the head of the bed  
" Wanna carry on what we were doing?"  
" Why not?" she smiled and a second after she was handcuffed once again.

------------------------------------------------

" Giles, GILES! We have to talk!" Buffy exclaimed, rushing to his house, the morning after.  
" What's going on?" he asked worried.  
" Something very bad!" she replied.

" Tonight I had a dream, a premonitory one: there will be a terrible Apocalypse and this time we all will die, there's nothing to do!" she explained very agitated.  
" Calm down, Buffy!" he said, starting to skim through his books one by one. " Now just explain it to me better, give me all the details and.."

Her sudden laughter interrupted him.  
" Relax, Giles. I was joking!" she admitted smiling.  
Giles seemed very relieved and puts his books on the table again, sitting on the sofa.  
" Thank Goodness it's not true! Anyway, Buffy, you're not fu.."  
She cut him again.

" I'm dating Spike and we are in love!" she confessed quickly.  
" Wh-what? Wh-why? H-how?" Giles stuttered, then he began chuckling.  
" Wait, I've got it! You don't fool me anymore; it's another joke, isn't it? I just wonder why today you're so playful.."

" No joke, no game. This time is the whole truth!" she clarified. " I've just thought that, compared to the first news, this one could be less traumatic!" she explained.  
His only answer, he passed out on the sofa, so Buffy smirked , shrugging.  
" I was wrong"

THE END

p.s. thank you so so much for following this story. I'm sorry but there won't be any sequel, I have no idea for this.. :-(

I hope you'll like it anyway! ;)


End file.
